The embodiments described herein relate generally to circuit protection devices and, more particularly, to circuit protection devices having a circuit breaker
At least some known circuit protection devices or circuit breakers include a Rogowski coil for use in measuring current through a circuit. The measured current is used to monitor equipment for a circuit fault. However, at least some known circuit protection devices operate in an environment that can cause a secondary voltage to be generated between the Rogowski coil and the circuit. The secondary voltage can cause electrostatic stress, which can cause dielectric breakdown within the Rogowski coil. In addition, the secondary voltage can cause a current to be generated within the Rogowski coil which can cause electromagnetic interference within the Rogowski coil. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide means of protecting the Rogowski coil from such a secondary voltage and current.